One Like You
by Javichu
Summary: Simplemente no hay nadie más para los ojos de Anna, por lastima, Elsa parecía no querer comprenderlo. [Elsanna] [Sin Incesto] [AU Moderno]


_Frozen no me pertenece. _

_SlashFem._

* * *

~One Like You~

Fue una cuestión de tiempo luego de conocerla cuando Anna supo que Elsa era única en más de un sentido. Solo tuvo que ver como se movía, los gestos que hacía, su forma de hablar, como se vestía, como la regañaba y le sonreía. En su primer momento juntas no tuvo que saber que Elsa tenia consigo escondido un _pequeño secreto_ para saber que ella era única, y especial.

Bueno si hablamos de su pequeño secreto en realidad era uno bastante grande, pero a ojos de Anna siempre paso como algo más normal -Cosa que descolocaba de sobremanera a Elsa-. No era que poder congelar cosas con solo tocarlas fuera normal, pero Anna siempre pensó que algo más de Elsa, que ella nunca le haría daño, entonces nunca se preocupó, más bien se maravilló cada vez que la veía congelar algo, claro, siempre que Elsa lo hiciera a propósito, ya que sabía que le era un tema muy delicado, y que si le pasaba por accidente no era nada gracioso.

Por eso, si alguien supiera que Elsa tenía ese poder obviamente pensaría que es única, especial, pero ahí estaba la cuestión; Para Anna ella era única por muchas cosas más, y mucho más simples. Podíamos nombrar como amaba oírla cantar, o el gusto que tenía por cierto gesto que Elsa hacia cuando se enojaba, o lo que más amaba de Elsa; Su sonrisa. O mejor dicho; La sonrisa que le dedicaba la rubia a ella.

La pelirroja siempre pensó que Elsa tenía la sonrisa más blanca jamás vista, pero lo que más le gustaba de su sonrisa, y le hacía más feliz era que ella fuera la que se las ganaba. Elsa no era alguien comunicativa, e incluso le costó semanas sacarle una conversación normal –Se alejaba mucho de las personas por su _condición_-, pero saber que hoy en día podía recibir sonrisas, y conversaciones de los más normales le hacía saltar el pecho y querer gritar; ¡A mí me habla esa chica! ¡Yo soy la que ahora vive con ella y disfruta de tenerla cerca todo el tiempo! ¡Vete al diablo Honey que intentaste coquetearle, ella es mía!

Y si, aunque su relación siempre fue algo lenta porque Elsa lo quería así –Ya le costaba mucho la idea de aceptar que ahora tenía un poco de vida social-, al tiempo de ser amigas las dos ya sabían que querían algo más que eso, y aunque la rubia lo negaba siempre, termino cediendo a sus sentimientos. Y ahí las compañeras de cuarto comenzaron a ser novias, y ahora ya llevaban más de un año.

Así que eso le daba la libertad propia a Anna para decir que es suya.

Pero bueno, aun así, como cualquier relación el amor no siempre tiene que estar en el aire el amor, y también tenían peleas como cualquiera pareja, pero lo peor de todo era que estas la mayoría del tiempo eran generadas por el poder de Elsa, y la desconfianza que ella tenía en sí misma.

—Elsa, no fue nada, solo fue una mesa, ¡Eso no es nada! —Intento convencer la más joven mirando con empatía a la rubia una tarde que todo había parecido estar bien hasta que al llegar a su habitación de la universidad vio a su novia teniendo una de sus crisis.

—No es solo _nada_, Anna. —Casi gruño Elsa apretando las manos y escondiéndolas en su espalda casi con vergüenza. —Si pierdo el control, aunque sea solo con una mesa fácilmente lo podría perder estando con una persona, ¡Incluso estando contigo! —Hablo sintiendo como se le revolvía el estómago ante la idea.

—Elsa… —Anna musito acercándose, pero esta alejo rápido. Soltó un leve suspiro. —Yo sé que tú nunca harías nada, yo confió en ti Elsa, tú también lo tienes que hacerlo.

Y ahí Anna le daba esa mirada que Elsa sabia ya identificar. Esa mirada que le decía que ella la amaba, esa simple mirada le mostraba tanto que amor, pasion, dulzura, y anhelación... Era una mirada que cualquiera desearía recibir de la persona que más ama…Pero no Elsa. Ella sentía que no se merecía recibirla.

—No es así... —Susurro con pesar. —Yo…Yo a veces no controlo esto Anna. —Apretó los labios. —Hay veces que simplemente no puedo…Y si yo te llegara a hacer daño, Anna… —Su voz se partió.

—Hey, no. —Se intentó acercar nuevamente, consiguiendo el mismo resultado de unos segundos atrás. Soltó un bufido frustrada.

—Anna esto no es un juego, y tú no tendrías por qué tener que pasar por esto. —Hizo una mueca.

—No, yo paso por esto porque te quiero ayudar, y quiero estar contigo, Elsa. —Aseguro con voz firme, bastante seria.

— ¡Pero te pones en peligro! —Soltó ya enojada. — ¡Te pones en peligro con estar conmigo! Y podrías estar bien con cualquier persona…Con cualquier persona normal. —Murmuro lo último sintiendo un vacío en su pecho.

A Elsa le daba tanto pena a veces pensar por qué ella debía tener ese poder, el por qué ella desde pequeña tuvo que ser aislada ya que podía hacer daño a cualquier persona. Todo siempre le fue difícil y lleno de soledad, y cuando ya pensaba que estaba siendo más fuerte y llevando este poder, decidió que era momento de intentar dar otro paso, y por eso fue a la universidad y entonces llego Anna con sus sonrisas genuinas, y su rara forma de ser. Si lo admite la pelirroja le hace más fuerte en muchos ámbitos, pero le hace tan débil en otros. Le hace dudar más de ella misma, ya que tiene siempre miedo de hacerle daño. Anna simplemente era su luz. Una luz que llego hace cuatro años y seguía ahí a su lado. Hacerle daño sin lugar a dudas seria lo que más le dolería en el mundo.

—Elsa, yo podría estar con cualquier persona, normal o no, teniendo un poder o no, ¡Pero estoy contigo! Eres tú con quiero estar, ellos no son como tú, tu eres de quien estoy enamora, nadie más, no hay nadie como tú. —Expreso casi con desesperación. Aunque ya tuvieran peleas respecto al tema, nunca se habían acercado a algo parecido a una separación, y el solo pensarlo le rompía el corazón.

La pelirroja dio un paso rápido y tomo a Elsa en un abrazo. Esta se asustó e intento moverse, pero no lo logro, Anna el agarro fuerte.

—No me haces daño Elsa, ¿Vez? —Susurro abrazándole aún más fuerte. Puede que ahora abrazándola sintiera su propio cuerpo más frio, pero no era nada grave como para decir que se quedaría congelada o algo así.

—Anna… —Susurro.

—No, mira. —Dejo el de apretarla bajando sus manos hasta tomar sus manos entre las suyas, aun sin despegar sus cuerpos. —No me congelo, incluso si ahora estas nerviosa, y no tranquila no lo haces. —Le dio un apretón a su mano mirándole fijamente a los ojos. —Sé que nunca me harías daño Elsa, y créeme cuando te digo que nunca te dejare, ni aunque me obliguen lo haría. Le daría uno de mis súper ataques ninjas antes que eso pasara.

Eso último hizo romper un poco la tensión que había en el ambiente, e hizo sonreír levemente a Elsa, que se había calmado un poco más sintiendo como Anna acomodaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que ella en su cintura.

—Y solo para aclarar. —Volvió a hablar Anna rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se hizo. —En serio Elsa, no dudes de ti, yo no lo hago y nunca lo hare. —Aseguro. —Tampoco te dejare, aunque me lo pidas, y por favor nunca pienses que estaría mejor con otra persona, nadie más es como tú, y solo contigo estoy feliz. —Sonrió tan bobamente tierna que la otra le devolvió la sonrisa. —Te amo. —Termino mirándole fijamente a los ojos dándole _esa mirada,_ que esta vez Elsa le devolvió antes de juntas sus labios en un tierno beso.

—También te amo…Lo siento. —Hablo cuando se separaron. —A veces simplemente…Me cuesta aceptar que tengo a alguien que cuide de mi por primera vez. —Acepto.

—Tranquila. —Sonrió feliz Anna al oír eso. —Para eso estoy aquí, y siempre lo estaré, mira que a veces eres bien lenta para lo inteligente que dices ser.

Elsa le miro unos segundos, y termino esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Una sonrisa sincera.

Una sonrisa que solo Anna podía recibir.

Una sonrisa que la menor amaba más que nada.

Ah, ¿Había algo mejor que esa sonrisa? Anna lo dudaba realmente. Esa sonrisa le era tan única como lo era Elsa para ella.

~Fin~

* * *

_Ohh, ¿Muy extremadamente meloso? No se, no se, simplemente necesitaba hacerlo._

_Bueno, no se que decir, esto realmente salio de la nada, ¡y espero que les haya gustado!_

_Gracias por haber leído, y llegar hasta aquí..._

_¡Un abrazo!_


End file.
